max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel
N'Baro Atksteel X377 better known as Steel, is an bio-organic alien technology known as an Ultralink, classified as Omega Class model, also possessing 328 mechcycles old (18 in Earth years). He is Maxwell McGrath's best friend and is one half of Max Steel, as well a part of Team Turbo, lead by Max and himself, consisting in C.Y.T.R.O., Rayne Martinez and Alejandro Villar. Steel is voiced by Sam Vincent, and debuts in Come Together Part One. History :This section is incomplete. Help by expanding it. Originally Steel was a part of Metallak's army. During the invasion on Planet Tachyon, he sees Jim McGrath and tries to bond with him, but he is stopped. Jim asks what they (the Takonians) have ever done for them (the Ultralinks) and Steel says that they are programmed to absorb and expand for the glory of Makino, but Jim says that there is no glory in destroying and ruining lifes of inocent people. Steel gets confused and says that it simply doesn't computes, but suddenly, a monster that Jim defeated minutes ago gets up, and attacks Steel. Before the monster could kill Jim, Steel bonds with him and saves his life. After presenting himself to Jim, they escape from Tachyon since it was too late to stop the invasion and they goes to Earth, Makino's next target. After they arrived on Earth, they created N-Tek alongside with Molly McGrath, Miles Dread and Forge Ferrus. They were working on projects to stop Makino's invasion, including the Turbo Star and Morphos, the last cancelled due to its immense power, which would overpower Makino's abilities and become a bigger threat than him. During the first invasion of Ultralinks, N-Tek was being defeated by Makino's forces until they released their secret weapon: Jim and Steel. They were unstoppabble: they managed to defeat Makino's forces and destroy the Makino Destroyer, later saving the day. During an undetermined period (which wasn't very well explained in the whole series), Jim and Steel also saved other planets from Makino's forces, which made him develop a very deep hate for Steel ruining his plans. After Maxwell McGrath was born, Steel was used as a pacifier by him, which he didn't enjoyed. When Jim and Steel were about to test the Turbo Star, Dread used a device that he created that would be capable of absorbing Jim's T.U.R.B.O. Energy and harness it to his own gain, but it goes horribly wrong: Steel is shut down, Jim is nearly killed and Dread's device gets stuck on his chest. During the process, Steel somehow created a sphere and during 16 years, he was left deactivated on N-Tek as a part of Jim's legacy alongside with a hologram in his homage. Season 1 Come Together Part One Come Together Part Two Come Together Part Three Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part One Ultralink Invasion Part Two Dredd Ascendant Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Dawn of Morphos Maximum Morphos Team Turbo While Max and few other people (including Alex) were playing soccer, Steel was watching them. After Alex scored a goal, Max went to talk with Steel and he said that there was an emergency signal coming from Daedelus platform. Max asks what kind of emergency was, when suddenly a piece of the platform falls down in the field and Steel points and says that was the emergency. Eventually, Max gets his backpack and links with Steel and activates his Turbo Flight Mode and goes after the platform that was about to fall down. The platform hits the ground and explodes, causing a large explosion. Max tries to investigate but Steel affirms that it was too hot. Max goes turbo and activates Turbo Hammer Claw Mode and uses the mode to destroy few pieces from the platform on his way. There, Steel scans the place and finally finds traces of Transdimensional Energy, but he still didn't know what happened to the N-Tek agents and tries to comfort Max. Later on, Max finds Jim's Connect-Tek sword few other parts of the broken blade. Steel stays fascinated with that. Shortly after, he receives another emergency signal, but this time from World 31, which was being attacked by Extroyer and his clones. There, Max goes turbo Stealth and investigates the base. After he invaded the base, he found Berto's old robotic lab and later on Rayne, Berto's sister and C.Y.T.R.O., which she used to attack the duo. She explains her situation and shows a medallion that her brother gave to her. Steel examinates it and finds a chip containing the same technology inside of C.Y.T.R.O., which he insert on the robot's head. Upon gaining his artificial intelligence, Steel says hi, but he is interupted by Rayne. The moment is interupted when Extroyer's clones invade the lab and the group is forced to escape. By activating Turbo Hammer Claw Mode once again, Max destroys Extroyer's clones and find the villain in the door of the base. Eventually, the group managed to escape and they go to a mountain where Steel sees the situation that Copper Canyon was on: the villains caused chaos and havoc. Steel then shows few Makinian symbols that he saw while Extroyer was talking with Mortum back in the World 31 base. Max thinks that if the Connect-Tek was in fact Makinian technology, he could only be on the Ice Box, a facility that stores Makino technology in low temperature. Getting there, the group enters the base and find Connect-Tek. A hologram of Jim explains that the technology is inspired by Steel's technology (which he even makes a joke about it, saying that he was inspiring) and could create practically everything that someone could imagine. Suddenly, someone approaches the base, and the group go after the threat, who revealed to be Alex, who used a piece of Jim's Connect-Tek sword as a compass to follow them. Suddenly, the Elementors started to attack the base and the group is forced to retreat. There, they ultimately get stuck with the Connect-Tek. Alex and Rayne start arguing with Max to activate the device and create armors to defend themselves. Eventually, Rayne manages to convince Max and powers up the Connect-Tek, thus creating Team Turbo. The group fight against the villains, but they are ultimately defeated. Shortly after, the Elementors started to argue as usual and Toxzon suddenly arrives and releases that toxic gas that knocks down everyone and steals the Connect-Tek in the confusion. When Max realised that he risked the innocent lives of Rayne and Alex, he decides to go after Toxzon and his henchmen by himself. Meanwhile, Steel, C.Y.T.R.O., Rayne and Alex were left in the base to clean the mess that the villains made. Eventually, Max manages to get the device and defeat Toxzon. After his team finds Max, who was unconscious in the ocean. After he wakes up, the villains approach the group and Max goes turbo Prime, later releasing a wave of T.U.R.B.O. Energy that power up Team Turbo's suits, thus allowing them to go turbo as well. The group fight against the villains and eventually win the battle. Shortly after the villains' defeat, Rayne and Steel high five. However, Mortum suddenly appears and teleports the Connect-Tek from Max's hands with his energy, but the group had luckily put a part of Max's sword inside of the container of the device. After arriving on Mortum's hideout, Max demands N-Tek back, but Mortum implants a bomb on Jim, Kat and Molly and finally tries to escape with the Connect-Tek, but in the process, the device is damaged by Max. After Max found out that they were protected by a shield, Steel quickly located the location of them and Max comands his team to destroy them. Eventually, the team destroys the shield generator and saves the day. Team Turbo Fusion Tek Turbo-Charged Alongside with Max, Alex, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O., Steel invaded an abandoned warehouse searching for hostages. However, it turns out that it was a trap set by someone. After Max and Steel realized this, few energy cubes start emerging from the ground and he connects with Max and activates Turbo Strength Mode. Eventually, Team Turbo and Max are taken down. Max wakes up at a white chamber where a mysterious villain named Terrorax (who refused to tell Max his name) approaches them and reveals to know about Max and Steel's secret identities. The duo makes a joke about the villain's mask, but he proceeds by permanently unlinking Steel from Max. Eventually, Max deliberately generates a T.U.R.B.O. Energy shockwave that destroys every electronic devices around. Meanwhile, a weakened Steel asks Max what he was doing. The place blows up and Max and Steel are left in Copper Canyon's canyons to perish. After Max wakes up, Steel sends him his coordinates and eventually finds him beneath few rocks. They attempt to link, but they fail. The duo goes to the their hideout, hoping that they would find Rayne, Alex and C.Y.T.R.O. there. Turbo-Warriors Steel's Hosts So far, Steel only had two hosts, being them: *Jim McGrath (1st) *Maxwell McGrath (2nd and last) Personality :This section is under construction. Help by expanding it. Unlike other evil Ultralinks, Steel was a pacifist and refused to absorb and expand for Makino's glory and was shown to be clumsy, as he wasn't capable of properly remembering the phrase "absorb and expand". Upon Jim mentioned that there were no glory in annihilating the lives of innocent people, Steel realized that his kind was wrong and claimed that he was different than them and later on decided to save the life of Jim. By linking with him, Steel became one of the greatest heroes of the galaxy and because of that he was considered a traitor by his own kind. Like Jim, he wanted to seek justice for everyone and stop Makino's invasion, but this led to him being shut down. After sixteen years being dormant, Steel wakes up and bonds with Maxwell McGrath. Initially, both were very reluctant in needing each other to survive (especially Max, claiming that he was married to a toast), but eventually they became good friends. Throughout the series, Steel and Max have shown a desire to know more about their past, which N-Tek agents refused to talk about, especially Forge. This led Steel to do many risky things, which often made Forge feel angry and led to constant discussions. In Supermania, Steel creates a Turbo Super Mode based on stereotypical superheroes which was considered awkward by Max and other N-Tek agents, but he stated that he only created it because superheroes also didn't knew where they came from, which was the same situation that Steel found himself in. Eventually, Steel discovers about the true intentions of his kind and stays deeply upset, as he considered himself nothing but a weapon made to mass destruction and almost resigned from N-Tek. On the other hand, Steel is a sassy, convinced, good with mechanics and is known to be sarcastic and to make clever and witty remarks. In a friendly way, Steel is provocative towards other people, such as with Max and sometimes makes jokes about their traits, such as when he said that Berto's hair was "weird". Relationships Maxwell McGrath Forge Ferrus Roberto Martinez Makino Alejandro Villar Rayne Martinez Professor Mortum Abilities *'Fluctuation:' Steel is able to float in mid-air, which is a common thing for other Ultralinks of his kind. In addition, he can also disable this function, as seen in Earth Under Siege Part One. *'T.U.R.B.O. Energy Control:' Steel is capable of harnessing endless amounts of T.U.R.B.O. Energy to produce the Turbo Modes and feed himself. He can convert it into a weapon, being capable of releasing it through his arms of eyes. *'Turbo Modes Creation:' Steel is able to create different transformations with many powers that can take advantage against the adversaries. *'Full Control:' Steel can fully control Max's actions and movements. He usually have problems in controlling Max's legs and fingers, since he never had them. *'Weaponize the Host:' Like others of his kind, Steel is able to arm or improve a host, mostly them being the weapons that Max uses, such as Turbo Sword, and Turbo Blaster. He also use the same process when connecting with Max when linked to the Turbo Interface. *'Scanner:' As seen in My Best Friend is an Ultralink, Steel has a scanner that is able to localize other Ultralinks, which he was still trying to improve. *'GPS:' Steel only remembered this function after Makino Strikes Part Two. This function helps Max to go to a specific location by giving him giving the directions. Arsenal *'T.U.R.B.O. Energy Bank:' Steel has a small chip in the center of his "forehead" responsible of storing limitless amounts of Max's T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Weaknesses *Steel can be permanently deactivated if he runs out of T.U.R.B.O Energy. This will happen when Steel is more than eight hours without linking with Max. When this happens, an image of a battery with one stripe appears on his screen. Quotes *"No, I'm not like that. I ... It doesn't compute, none of it! But what can one Ultralink do against such reckless hate!?" - The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah Gallery Trivia * According to a bonus clip, his favorite Turbo Mode is Turbo Super Mode, which was also the first to be copied when he unleashed the Turbo Mimic Mode, that is Steel's first Turbo Mode. * When Max was a baby, he used Steel as a pacifier. * Steel has been kidnapped by lots of villains, such as Extroyer, Dread, Makino, the Elementors, Ragnok and Mortum. * Steel had a crush on Sydney Gardner, and now a crush on T.J., though that she says that she doesn't like Ultralinks. Steel also constantly flirts with inanimated machines. * Steel has an evil clone named X376, an Ultralink that was supposedly capable of bring Steel to the dark side. Although that he his clone, he didn't had a big role in the series, and was deactivated after the episode of its debut. * As revealed in The Great Turbo Star Caper, Steel is able to connect in Max's chest, but stay totally visible rather than a simple logo. * The concept of Steel linking in Max's chest is based on the Biolink, the device capable of controlling Max's powers. The device originally was seen as a bracelet, but ultimately changed into a green piece attached to Max's chest. * Besides his behavior, Steel is seemingly different than any other Ultralink of his species. When he was about to link with Jim McGrath in The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah, he projected hexagons, while other Ultralinks projects triangles. A hexagon pattern is also seen in the blue parts of Steel's body and transformations. Steel's eye is also slightly different from other evil Ultralinks. ** The reason for Steel's behavior might be due to the fact that he has a humor syntax chip, shown in Team Turbo Fusion-Tek while Mortum was dismembering him. However, it is unknown why Makino ever put this chip on him. * Ironically, despite Ven Ghan tried to capture Steel many times, his avatar on the game Max Steel: Turbo Warrior was him. * Steel once had a profile in the Official Website, but it was removed in 2016 by unknown reasons. Instead of having a separate profile for Maxwell and Steel, they are treated as the same. * Even though that Steel can perfectly control Max's body (like on Earth Under Siege Part Two), he had trouble controlling it in Reprogrammed when he switched bodies with his host. Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:N-Tek Agents Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Team Turbo Members Category:Non-Humans Category:Future Characters Category:Characters voiced by Sam Vincent Category:Former Villains